Drugged Feelings?
by MadamUchiha82
Summary: When a mission goes wrong... or is it right? Careful Neji, you might wake up with sand in your hair. Read&Review, please. It means a lot, thank you.


Disclaimer I do not own Naruto. :(

* * *

"Neji! Do you wanna play a game? Eh?" Tenten asked enthusiastically .

Neji let out a deep sigh and And shook his head.

"Tenten, we're on a mission. This is no time to be playing games." Neji sighed again.

Tenten put her hand on her hips, pouted her lips and stopped walking. Neji stopped and turned around when her didn't feel her presence anymore. He glared.

She glared back.

He glared and let out a deep growl.

She huffed and sat on the ground.

"TENTEN! That's enough. Act like a ninja."

"Neji! We're in the middle of no WHERE! There's no need to act like a ninja now! Do you see what I see? Yeah, I see sand! Miles upon miles of nothing but fucking sand!"

"We're going to be in Suna in a matter of hours, Tenten. It's not going to be that long at our pace."

"But we've walked all day!"

Neji held his face in his hand. Was there any reasoning with this girl? It was sort of cute earlier in life, he had to admit. But now that they were both 17 it was getting old. Well, maybe. Of course he would never tell her that.

"Listen, Tenten, when we spend the night in town, we'll uh... uh.."

"Go clubbing!?" Tenten sprang up.

"Hyuugas' _don't _club." He growled.

"That's not what Hinata said when she was grinding on Naruto..." She mumbled under her breath.

The Hyuuga cringed and slowly turned around with a death stare. Tenten suddenly regretted what she had said.

"WHAT?" He un-neji-ly screamed.

"Jeez, calm down! She's fine!"

"Whatever, we're not going clubbing. We can go a bar somewhere. Drinks on me."

"Yay! Okay!...So, uh, no games?" She used puppy dog eyes.

Neji fumed. Fine, she wants to play a game. FINE.

"Ugh. I spy with my little-"

"SAND!" She laughed. "Silly Neji."

There was a loud echo of Tenten's laughter throughout the desert. Man, it was going to be one long trip.

* * *

She threw her ninja gear down on the motel's bed. It's surprising this thing even held; it was made of sand. Both ninja were tired, they walked all day to get here and it turns out the Kazkage, Gaara, didn't need them after all. What a waste of a mission. Oh well, at least they still got paid no matter what happened.

"Neji?" she flopped down on the bed.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Are you ready to go clubbing-"

_Growl._

_"_I mean to a bar?" She finished sweetly.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No, not at all." She smiled.

Neji turned his head from digging through his bag. Kami, he hated social things. Neji cursed himself for being a sucker for Tenten. He loved her so much. He'd do anything for her. She was aware of that too, she just didn't understand her feelings for him quite yet.

Neji pulled on his headband and ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Fine, grab your things."

"Woohoo! Let's get wasted!" She cheered.

It seemed like this trip was only getting longer.

* * *

The two ninja sat down on bar stools in the small cavern. The place was full of smoke and smelled like slut. This was the place Tenten picked out, though. She claimed she saw an add for how great it was. I think she didn't see behind the flyers words. "Great service" actually meant, "Crack trade and cheap sex."

Neji sneered. "Tenten, did you have to choose this bar?"

"Neji, did you see any others? Besides, the flyer had pretty colors!"

Neji sweat dropped. For a smart girl, she could be very dumb. Tenten suddenly sprang up and turned to Neji.

"I'm going to the restroom, Neji. Order me sake, please?" She smiled.

"Yes, of course." He nodded as she sprang off.

Neji noticed her hair buns bounced slightly as she walked... hair buns weren't the only things that bounced. Neji looked around to see if anyone caught him staring. As far as he knew, no one noticed him, but he noticed some others. Three men hooted and whistled as Tenten walked by. Neji was about to stand up and kick the shit out of them until he felt a greasy hand on his shoulder and heard a rough voice.

"She your girl, son?"

Neji whipped his head around to see the Bartender talking to him. He was a greasy old man. Looked as though he had worked there forever.

"Well, kind of." He replied brushing his shoulder off.

"Kind of?"

"We've been on the same team for years, and I feel for her, But I don't know about her feelings." Neji confessed.

"Team? Like as in ya'll ninja folk?" The bartender asked.

"Yes, we're ninja. Oh, and two sake, please."

"You wanna find out if she likes you?"

"What? Shh. She's coming back." Neji spoke hushed.

The old man gruffed, he sure did meet strange folks at his job. He went under the cabinet and grabbed his _special _sake.

"This one's for the lady." The man handed Tenten a drink. "And for the young lad." He gave Neji his.

Neji sensed something was up. That old guy was just too happy when Tenten returned. He cautiously looked at her shirt as Tenten babbled. Did she have too much cleavage? Was the old Bartender a pervert?

Neji craned his neck while nodding to her story, not really knowing what she was saying.

Good. No cleavage showing. Why's he so happy?

"Neji!?" Tenten snapped.

Shit he was caught.

"Are you listening to me?" She asked.

Whew, he was okay.

"Hn. Yes." He said manly.

"Good, anyway- whoooo. Is it hot in here?" She sighed.

Tenten was slurring here words and acting quite strange.

'_What the fuck? It's only her first glass, and she's not even done with it! I've seen her drink before, she can hold her liquor.'_ Neji thought.

Right then Tenten downed the rest of her drink. Neji sweat dropped, didn't it burn her throat? Oi vey. The bartender caught Neji's eye and smirked as Tenten stated she wanted to dance.

"Let's PARTY!" She yelled.

A group of men stood up and hollered for her to strip. This wasn't a strip bar for fucking sake. Neji got up quickly and pulled her back down.

"Nejayyy? What are you doing?" She slurred.

He roughly sat down next to her and spoke in a low tone.

"Tenten, I don't know what has gotten into you-" He was cut off.

Tenten thrust her hands into his hair and her mouth formed an 'o'.

"Your hair is soooo soft, Neji-kunnn." She babbled.

He puled away and took her hands in his to get them from pulling his hair out.

"Yes, that's nice, Tenten. But I'm afraid we really need to go. _Now._" He growled.

Neji took her arm like a child and practically dragged her out of the bar. Is is obvious that she wanted more to drink?

The old man standing behind the bar chuckled to himself. He watched as Tenten went through her first stage of his _special _drink.

"That boys' gonna thank me someday, she's got the whole night ahead of her." He laughed "Hey, pretty boy! Have fun with her!" He laughed even harder.

_'What the fuck?' _Neji thought looking back down at Tenten.

* * *

The walk back to the motel was very interesting. Tenten slurred and babbled the whole way. She tried to feel up and old woman on the street, even.

"Tenten! You're going to get us kicked out! It's way to late to start home and you're drunk." Neji tried to make her understand.

"Whattt? Where are we going Neji kun?" She giggled.

Suddenly she stopped. Neji looked back at her confused. Her pupils became dilated and she fell over. Tenten passed out.

"Jeez." Neji cursed.

He picked up her frail body and slung her over his shoulder. The he started to run to the motel as fast as he could. A passed out Tenten at night in public would never end well.

Neji slide his key into the door and set Tenten down on the only bed in the room. He tucked her in and stripped to go take a shower. Neji walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. This was a cheap motel, it only drizzled a little water at room temperature.

**Neji's shower thoughts.**

_'Kami, I don't remember Tenten being this bad of a drunk. I guess she can still hold her liquor, she hasn't thrown up yet. I hope.'_

He sighed and began to rinse.

_'She's in there... all passed out. Should I sleep in the same bed? I really don't want to sleep on sand. She wouldn't mind, would she? It would be very gentleman of me to not sleep in there. She might think I was trying to take advantage of her. Fuck. She's so pretty. And passed out. Shit, I'd better turn this to cold water. I can't think of my teammate that way.'_

Neji toweled off and wrapped one around his waist. Then walked out of the bathroom. Tenten seemed to be asleep or well, still passed out so he quickly pulled his boxers over himself, constantly looking over his shoulder to see if she was still asleep. Neji walked over to the closet by the bed to find some blankets. Neji went pale, there was pressure on his abdomen.

He looked down to see Tenten's arms wrapped around his waist. She was playing with his boxers.

"TENTEN!"Neji whole body went bloodless.

"Nejayyyy. Please! Come to bed.3" She cried, pulling him.

She gave one huge tug and pulled him on the bed. Tenten climbed on top and straddled the Hyuuga's waist. Neji gulped when she rubbed her hips on him.

"Neji, please. It hurts so bad." She moaned.

Tenten grinded her hip more fiercely into his.

The friction was too much for Neji. She moaned louder and started to remove her top. Neji quickly held her hands and stopped her.

"Tenten, what is wrong with you? We can't do this! I think you were drugged!" He panted.

"But Neji! It hurts soooooo bad please! It's so hot in here!"

Tenten removed herself from his hips. and sat down next to him. He breathed and tried to maintain his composer. he just can't take Tenten while she was drugged.

_'Thank kami, it's wearing off. What the fuck did that old man give her to drink. This certainly isn't normal. It's not happening to me and I ordered us the same thing. Wait, what is-" _His thoughts were cut off.

Tenten through her head back and moaned a very throaty, deep, moan. Neji turned his head cautiously.

What he saw made his eyes pop out of his head and wish he wasn't a gentleman. Tenten had her back arched and was naked from the waist up. She was massaging her breasts and moaning loudly. She had one harden nipple in her grasp, rolling it through her fingers.

She stuck two fingers in her mouth and rubbed the breast. Neji's jaw dropped, his boxers also got considerably tighter.

"Neji!" She cried.

"Tenten, I'm sorry. You've been drugged. I can't!"

"Please!"

Neji felt horrible, whatever he drugged her with to make his life better was only making it complicated. Yes, he loved her, but no, he wasn't going to advantage of her. God, she was so sexy. God, he had such a hard boner right now.

Tenten took her pants off and started to rub her sex. She spread her legs open and pulled her panties down.

"Kami Tenten, STOP!" Neji cried.

"Then do it, Neji! Take me!"

"No! Just! UH! Here!" He yelled.

Neji sat up against the headboard and bent one knee up. Tenten stopped her antics and stared at him for a minute.

"N-Neji?" She looked confused.

"Just, do it on my... knee. or something."

"Why can't I-"

"BECAUSE! I can't take advantage of you! Not like this!" He cut her off.

Quietly, she climbed up on his knee. She rubbed herself, grinded, twisted, and turned her body so she could hopefully reach her climax.

Tenten was in heaven; she didn't know why she couldn't control herself. She had had a crush on him since she joined his team, but she had never portrayed her feelings. He was helping her, she guessed. Letting her use his... _knee._

While Tenten was in heaven; Neji was in pure hell. Tenten was on his knee, pleasuring herself right in front of him. He was in so much pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out her moaning his name. This was too hard, he couldn't handle it.

Finally, finally, Tenten finished and collapsed next to him on the bed. Neji sighed. It was finally over. Neji looked at Tenten's happy face. He covered her up and stood up. He walked over to the bathroom, he was going to need a long shower to get rid of his _problem._

* * *

Tenten woke up when the sun shined through the window. She sat up, stretched, and yawned. Then, she looked down. She was...naked.

"Um... Neji?!" She wrapped herself in the blanket tightly.

Neji rolled over on the floor, stretched and lay on his back. Shit. He was dreading this morning.

"Neji? What happened?" Tenten cried.

"Fuck, do you really not remember anything?"

"Well, sort of. I kinda remember... oh... dear Kami." Tenten was horrified.

"Tenten, it's okay, I didn't touch you at all, you were drugged and-" He was cut off by Tenten.

"OH MY GOSH!. I'm so sorry for raping you, Neji!" she cried. " I mean, I have feelings for you but I couldn't control myself! I... I just!" She cried harder.

Neji paused and stood still.

"Wait, you have... have feelings for me?" He asked astonished.

"Well, I, um... yeah. I guess that's why I raped you." She replied.

"I... I like you too. I always have." He muttered.

Tenten smiled and patted the crappy motel bed for him to sit next to her. Hat sat down and smiled, something you rarely get from Neji.

He kissed her on the lips. "I should've let you rape me I guess, you don't know how hard it was not being able to touch you."

"I love you, and I'm tired. Let's go to sleep, Tsunade won't miss us."

They both lay down and Neji silently thanked the old bartender for giving Tenten his special drink.


End file.
